El espiritu de la casa
by akiko1412
Summary: Izumi,Takuto y Mitsuki son hermanos y un día deciden entrar en una casa un tanto extraña, allí se encontraran con una niña de pelo rosa que quiere matarlos. Si quieren saber más les invito a que lo descubran. Es mi primer fic espero que os guste.


Hola!! este es mi primer fic y espero que os guste, no seais malo -_-U xD. Esta historia la tenía escrita hace tiempo porque me la mandaron para halloween en clase asi que la he aprovecado cambiandole el nombre a los personajes y algunas cosillas xD.

Los personajes son de la propiedad de Arina Tanemura yo solo los he cogido prestados :P

No os entretengo más, disfruten la historia ^^

********

Al terminar el colegio volvían a su casa tres hermanos Izumi el mayor con trece años, es alto, pelo rubio y ojos marrones, Takuto el mediano tiene once años, es un poco más bajo que Izumi, tiene el pelo castaño oscuro y los ojos celestes y por último Mitsuki, la hermana pequeña, con nueve años tiene el pelo castaño oscuro, largo y ondulado, sus ojos son marrones y grandes.

Decidieron regresar por otra calle distinta de la habitual, en la esquina de una de las calles había una casa abandonada, era grande con dos o tres ventanales, el jardín era bastante espacioso, en él había un columpio colgando entre dos árboles y en la parte más cercana a la acera un cartel muy desgastado y borroso donde se lee: "SE VENDE". Los hermanos se pararon un momento frente a la casa.

-Nunca había visto esta casa.- se quedó asombrado Takuto.

-Me han contado una historia sobre ella, por eso dije que tiráramos por aquí haber si la veíamos.-Dijo Izumi.

-¿Qué historia?-Preguntó Mitsuki curiosa.

-Dicen que está maldita porque todos los que han vivido aquí nunca se les ha vuelto a ver. Hace mucho tiempo vivía una familia compuesta por tres personas los padres y su hija, al parecer la niña estaba sola en su casa mucho tiempo ya que sus padres estaban casi todo el día trabajando.

Un día la encontraron muerta al pie de la escalera, al parecer fue un accidente pero piensan que alguien la empujó, porque encontraron huellas muy raras de alguien o algo desconocido en la parte superior de la escalera.

Los padres la enterraron en el cementerio y a los dos días no se supo más de ellos, desaparecieron por completo.

-¡Vaya la historia que te han contado!-dijo impresionada Mitsuki.

-Ya pero no creo que sea cierta-Le dijo Izumi.

-Oye me están entrando escalofríos el...¡¡¡el columpio se esta moviendo!!-Exclamó Takuto asustado.

-Tranquilo que es solo el viento- Dijo Izumi entre risas.

En ese mismo momento empezaron a sonar ruidos extraños que provenían de la casa, los hermanos se asustaron mucho y salieron corriendo hacia la suya.

A la mañana siguiente al parecer los tres habían tenido pesadillas con aquella casa y les resultó muy raro pero no le dieron mucha importancia.

Por la noche cuando los hermanos se iban a acostar escucharon ruidos en la habitación de Mitsuki, entraron todos, uno detrás de otro Izumi en cabeza, seguido de Takuto y Mitsuki en este orden. Al ver que se había colado un gato negro por la ventana se quedaron más tranquilos.

-¡Vaya era solo un gato! ¡mira que sois miedicas!-Dijo Izumi aliviado.

-Ya claro, pues tu también estabas asustado-Acusó Mitsuki a su hermano.

-¡No digas tonterías Mitsuki!

-No es por nada pero ¿los gatos negros no dan mala suerte?-Preguntó Takuto.

-¡Eso son tonterías! Yo no creo que de mala suerte-Dijo Mitsuki acercándose al gato.

El gato se escondió detrás de la cortina, Mitsuki retiró la cortina para cogerlo pero al quitarla apareció una niña pálida y con el pelo rosa y largo. Pegó tal grito que se enteraron en el vecindario y la niña desapareció. Los hermanos no sabían que le había pasado a Mitsuki , ellos no habían visto nada.

-¿Mitsuki estás bien?-Preguntó asustado Takuto.

Mitsuki se había quedado muda y no le salían las palabras de la boca.

-¿Mitsuki?-Volvió a repetir Izumi impaciente.

-Ha...había u...una niña detrás de...de la cortina-Pudo articular con dificultad Mitsuki.

-Pero ¿qué dices? Si hay no hay nadie ¿y el gato?-Dijo Izumi.

MItsuki pudo recuperarse un poco y habló con más tranquilidad.

-Cuando fui a quitar la cortina para coger al gato, apareció una niña con el pelo rosa y negro-Contó a sus hermanos mientras le recorría un escalofrío por la espalda.

Después de un rato pensando como era eso posible y llegar a la conclusión de que les estaban pasando cosas extrañas desde que vieron aquella casa, decidieron ir a investigar. Quedaron al día siguiente después del colegio para ir hacia la casa aunque a Takuto no le hacía mucha gracia.

Cuando terminaron las clases se encaminaron hacia la calle donde se encontraba. Al llegar frente a ella se quedaron un momento mirándola y dudaron si entrar o no.

Al final decidieron entrar, Takuto que era el que más miedo tenía, iba el último, fueron atravesando el jardín lentamente y cuando se encontraron frente a la puerta, Izumi fue a coger el pomo pero esta se abrió sola. A los tres se les pusieron la piel de gallina y hubieran deseado salir corriendo de no estar paralizados.

Una fuerza misteriosa los atraía hacia dentro sin poder luchar contra ella. Al entrar la puerta se cerró de golpe y Takuto desesperado por querer salir, corrió hacia ella intentando abrirla en vano.

-¡Mierda! ¡Estamos atrapados!- Gritó Takuto en dirección donde se encontraban sus hermanos.

Pero ellos no lo oían ya que habían desaparecido.

-¿Pero que?-Al ver que estaba solo se puso más nervioso.-¿Chicos? –Preguntó temblándole la voz.

El interior de la casa estaba muy oscuro y era difícil distinguir los objetos que esta tenía. De pronto escuchó muchos sonidos extraños y susurros como en otra lengua.

Takuto estaba temblando de miedo y no sabía que hacer. Empezó a caminar más adentro y al sentir un escalofrío por la espalda, se giró y vio a la niña que describió Mitsuki pero con los ojos rojos y un cuchillo en la mano.

Él subió corriendo las escaleras pero cuando iba a llegar a la parte superior allí se encontraba la niña, le dio dos puñaladas y lo empujó escaleras abajo.

Takuto se hallaba sin vida en el mismo sitio donde años atrás aquella niña había perecido.

-Vaya, como has huido de mí y no has sido mi amigo te enviaré al infierno donde se encuentran las demás personas que han hecho lo mismo que tú.-Dijo la niña con un tono de voz muy estridente.

Tras decir esto desapareció.

-¿Dónde está Takuto?-Le dijo Mitsuki a su hermano muy asustada.

-No lo sé- Le contestó Izumi.- Y lo más importante ¿dónde estamos nosotros?

-Creo que estamos en la parte superior de la casa, pero hemos aparecido como por arte de magia.-Dijo Mitsuki muy nerviosa.

-Esto es demasiado raro.-Dijo Izumi con miedo.

Mitsuki se fue acercando a una puerta que más o menos veía, ya que con esa oscuridad era muy difícil ver algo. Izumi al ver que se aproximaba a la puerta la cogió del hombro y cuando se dio la vuelta no era ella a la que tenía cogida del brazo si no a la niña que Mitsuki vio pero sostenía en sus manos una cuerda.

Izumi dio dos pasos hacia atrás para intentar huir sin asustarse mucho, tropezó con algo que había en el suelo se golpeó la cabeza y perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando despertó vio a la niña de pie mirándole pero ya no sostenía la cuerda, se dio cuenta de que la tenía alrededor del cuello y estaba sentado en una mesa.

-Veo que tu tampoco quieres ser mi amigo-Dijo la niña soltando una risita al final.

-No...yo...por favor no me mates...-Pedía Izumi.

-Lo siento ya es demasiado tarde- La niña estiró un poco la mano y la mesa se movió bruscamente dejando a Izumi colgando del techo.

-Uno menos-se rió la niña con su voz estridente.

-¿Izumi?¿Dónde estas?¿tu también desapareces?-Preguntó Mitsuki muy asustada.

-¿Pero que esta pasando?

Mitsuki se encontraba en la cocina de la casa sin saber como había llegado allí, vio una puerta que pensó que saldría al patio así que cogió el pomo y lo giró pero no apareció donde ella pensaba si no en un pasillo muy alargado, estaba decorado con muchos cuadros que tenían telarañas y un espejo en la pared derecha.

Pasó por al lado del espejo y le pareció ver algo, volvió para mirarse en él pero solo se reflejaba ella. Siguió hacia la puerta del fondo que estaba abierta, por ella entraba un haz de luz, el gato negro pasó y se asustó pero Mitsuki continuó caminando.

Al llegar hasta la puerta y abrirla, vio que esta si daba al jardín, ya estaba anocheciendo, buscó al gato y lo siguió hasta el columpio.

En el columpio apareció la niña.

-Tu...tu eres la niña que vi en mi casa.-Dijo Mitsuki sin creérselo.

-Vaya veo que te acuerdas de mi.-Dijo la niña mirándole con los ojos rojos.

Mitsuki no sabía que hacer, si salir huyendo hacia su casa o no hacer nada, no sabía que era lo que estaba sucediendo todo le parecía un mal sueño.

-Por lo menos tu no has intentado huir.-Dijo la niña sonriéndole.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Lo único que quiero es que seas amiga mía.-Contestó la niña.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque llevo sola mucho tiempo y estoy muy triste.-Le contaba mientras se mecía en el columpio.

-¿Qué te pasó?- Preguntó Mitsuki curiosa.

-Cuando vivía, mis padres estaban siempre trabajando y no tenían mucho tiempo de estar conmigo así que me sentía muy sola, un día llegó un gato negro y me encariñé con él pero estaba maldito, a donde iba mataba a las personas y él nunca moría. Un día estaba jugando y fui a bajar las escaleras cuando sentí al gato detrás de mí y con solo rozarme un poco, sentí el impulso de tirarme por las escaleras. Al morir, como no quería irme sin vengarme del gato conseguí poseerlo y ahora tengo muchas ganas de matar a la gente, como no querían ser mis amigos...

-Pero entonces si soy tu amiga ¿ me matarás?-Preguntó Mitsuki muy asustada pensando que sus hermanos podrían estar muertos si habían intentado escapar de ella.

-¡Claro que no! Si tú quieres seremos amigas para siempre-Le sonrió la niña con mucha felicidad.

-Vale seré tu amiga, pero antes quiero volver con mis hermanos ¿puedo?-Dijo Mitsuki no muy convencida.

-Sí, ven sígueme y los buscaremos, creo que estaban jugando.- Dijo la niña mientras se bajaba del columpio y se dirigía hacia la casa.

Mitsuki la siguió, la niña le dijo que se quedara en el comedor que ella iba a ir a buscarlos. Mitsuki no se fiaba mucho de la niña pero si le pedía que solo fuese su amiga lo haría si no la mataba. Espero un momento y escuchó algo detrás de ella, se dio la vuelta y allí estaba la niña con un cuchillo lleno de sangre y sus hermanos tirados en el suelo. Takuto estaba lleno de sangre e Izumi tenía alrededor del cuello una soga.

Mitsuki se quedó completamente petrificada no se lo podía creer.

-Aquí están-Dijo la niña como si nada.

-Lo...los has... ma…matado- Dijo Mitsuki con mucha dificultad e intentando tragar.

La niña se puso detrás de Mitsuki y la apuñaló por la espalda con el mismo cuchillo que había utilizado para asesinar a Takuto, le asestó tres puñaladas.

Mitsuki yacía en el suelo junto a sus hermanos en un charco inmenso de sangre.

-Tu aceptaste ser mi amiga "PARA SIEMPRE"- Dijo la niña soltando una carcajada al final de la frase.

El espíritu de Mitsuki se separó de su cuerpo y se quedó con la niña en la casa matando a todo el que entraba, estaba atada a ella ya que había accedido ser su amiga para siempre.

_**FIN**_

_************************************************************_

_**No seais malos y dejadme algunos comentarios besos. Espero de verdad que os haya gustado.**_

_**akiko1412  
**_


End file.
